Innocent Dream
by Meroko
Summary: CCS/SM: Sakura and Usagi are bestfriends, what happens when she's forced to marry Fujitaka and becomes the mother of Yukito, Touya and Sakura? What if she starts to fall in love with her son? A forbidden romance or an Innocent Dream? --Discontinued--
1. Changes and Chances~Love Lorn

Innocent Dream*  
  
  
  
Act: One  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wee, I should really finish one of my stories before I keep starting another ^^; This story it meant to be a bit more serious but still with humor!  
  
  
  
I got the idea for this story from my bestfriend Alex when she was mentioning how weird it would be for her to be my mom. I elaborated her description and came up with the story you have now ^^; It took me awhile to figure out what series I should use but soon I just decided on a cross- over for it to work ^_^v  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Here's some background information: Usagi is Syaoran's (Li) sister, they're fraternal twins. (he does sorta resemble Shingo x_x) They're both 17 and so are Sakura and Tomoyo. Usagi and Sakura have been bestfriends forever and think of eachother as sisters.  
  
  
  
Touya is 20 and is in college and lives at home. Yukito is part of the Kinomoto household and is Sakura and Touya's brother, he's 18 and in his senior year of High School. There's no Yue (I know, ::sobs::) but Yukito's attitude will be a mixture of both and Kero is their pet dog ^^;  
  
  
  
This is an Alternate Universe so Clow Cards and Sailor Soldiers don't exist. No Mamoru too, yahoo!!!  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed dejectedly, as she stared up at the huge Kinomoto mansion. This was her new home, no more Syao-kun to tease, Ka-san to cook for her...She had to be the one to cook now. After all, she was married now. Not only that, to her bestfriend's father to boot! How was she ever going to get through this?  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan please come in to my study."  
  
  
  
"Hai, Ka-san!" A bit surprised, Usagi bounced into her mother's presence, smiling brightly. "What did you wan't to speak with me about?"  
  
  
  
"Usagi..." Laying a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, Ikuko, smiled weakly. "I regret to inform you that your Grandmother passed away two days ago."  
  
  
  
"Oba-san? That's terrible!" A few tears escaping her eyes, Usagi winced as she felt her mother hold her firmer.  
  
  
  
"That's not all Usagi..."  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Sniffling Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes, giving Shizuka her attention. "More?"  
  
  
  
"I...Usagi..." Looking away, her mother hid her face in her hands as tears poured out. "Oh, Usagi! My darling Usagi! There can't be anything done! Nothing can be done!"  
  
  
  
"What is it mother?!" Frightened Usagi, panicked wondering what could've sent her Ka-san into hysterics, like this. "What is it?!"  
  
  
  
"Usagi my daughter! It was in her WILL! Her WILL! You're to marry!"  
  
  
  
"MARRY?!?!?!!?" Shocked, she couldn't believe her ears. Married? At seventeen?! That was ludacris! So insane! So unfair! "But how mother? I don't wan't to get married, I havent even fallen in love yet! Mother!"  
  
  
  
"I'm so, so, sorry Usagi...but in your grandmother's WILL she stated her last wish was for her dearest grandaughter marry her close friend Kinomoto Fujitaka. Since she was an important member of the Li clan...I'm afriad it must be done."  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto Fujitaka..."The name ringing through her mind, Usagi blanched. "But isnt that?!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's Sakura's father."  
  
  
  
**FlashEnd**  
  
  
  
Closing her eyes, as a cool breeze, washed by her, Usagi took in one last look around her before she entered the house, she had so many fond memories in, but now have become nightmares.  
  
  
  
Unlocking the bronze door with the key she was given, she was greeted with the solem face of her bestfriend leaning against the wall. "Sakura..."  
  
  
  
Looking up the other girl forced a weak smile, before walking towards Usagi, sheepishly. "Funny...how things work out huh? Usagi...mama."  
  
  
  
"Now stop that!" Dropping her bags, Usagi marched up to her bestfriend, hugging her. "None of that crap now! We're still bestfriends no matter what, even if I am apart of your family now. No matter how strange this is!"  
  
  
  
Sakura returned the hug reluctantly but felt better after she did. "Usagi, I'm so glad nothings changed!"  
  
  
  
"Of coarse not!" Staring at eachother the two friends soon burst out laughing but were interupted as Fujitaka walked into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Usagi. I see you've made it here fine. That's good." Trying to force a smile, Fujitaka didnt quite know what to do. He was married to his daughter's bestfriend by a friend's request but what then? He had no romantic feelings for her, it was like being married to your daughter!  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Also feeling uncomfortable, Usagi fidgeted around. "Husband..."  
  
  
  
"Now don't call me that!" Taking on a firmer look, Fujitaka, patted her arm, as he walked up to her. "I know this is a rather odd predicament but lets treat eachother as we always did eh? That is until we get used to this whole mess. You have a new role in your life as a mother and I have to start seeing you as the woman you are becoming instead of that scrawny little girl down the street."  
  
  
  
Looking up at his warm smile, Usagi felt relieved that he understood that it would take time. 'He's such a good dad...but still I dont know if I want him as a husband...but have no choice...I'm bound to him for life.'  
  
  
  
Taking everything in, Sakura watched them in silence. 'Role as a mother...Usagi...Chichi...this isn't right...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Later after she was all settled in her room, which to her relief was not the same as Fujitaka's yet, Usagi decided to go ask Sakura is she wanted to go out while Fujitaka made dinner. She had forgotten that he was the one who did the cooking in this family.  
  
  
  
Making her way down the hallway, Usagi studied all the doors and rooms. Sure she had been in the house plenty of times before never for good and she had mostly only been in Sakura's room. Now she had the whole house to explore not to mention have three kids. The universe sure did work in strange ways...  
  
  
  
On the second floor and almost to Sakura's, Usagi shrieked as she heard a loud sneeze from one of the rooms nearby. "Gah! What the heck was that?"  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" Opening the door, a young man poked his head out into the halls spotting Usagi. "Are you Dad's new wife?"  
  
  
  
He studied her with such an intense gaze, that Usagi blushed, looking away. "H...hai, that's me. Are you an intern of Fujitaka's or something?"  
  
  
  
Leaning against the doorway, the man gave Usagi a quizzical look, before answering, "Actually I'm Touya. Your new son."  
  
  
  
"Nani?!" Blanching Usagi tripped, as her foot got caught in the carpet. "Kyaaaa!"  
  
  
  
Screaming she closed her eyes waiting for the fall and was surpsised as is didnt come. Instead two strong arms took ahold of her, bringing Usagi to his chest, in a hug. "Ah..." Looking down at her with an indifferent gaze, Touya smircked. "It seems I have quiet a clumsy new mother."  
  
  
  
Blushing a deep crimson for not only falling in front of him but from the feeling she was getting in his arms, Usagi pushed away from Touya's embrace quickly. "I...I..."  
  
  
  
Stumbling over her words, she was shocked at how fast her heart was beating. 'He only held me for a second! What's wrong with you?!'  
  
  
  
Calming herself she did the only thing she could do. Pretend to be angry. "You baka of a son! How dare you call you mother clumsy! I am not clumsy, this carpet just needs re-doing!"  
  
  
  
Still with the same smirck on his face, Touya turned away from the red girl, back into the study. "I didn't call my mother clumsy. My mother was a beautiful and elegent woman. You're just a silly little girl, caught up in a mistake."  
  
  
  
Then he shut the door with a bang, leaving a blushing and furious Usagi, standing in the spot he left her. 'Him! I can't believe a person like him is my son! He's the jerk brother Touya, Sakura was always complaining to me about!'  
  
  
  
From around the corner, Sakura watched the ordeal with a blank face. She still hadnt gotten over the shock of everything and just couldnt see Usagi as her mother, sister always but never a mother figure. She only had and ever would have only one mother.  
  
  
  
After watching her friend stomp and fume silently, for a few more minutes Sakura finally called over to her. "Usagi-chan! Let's go out for icecream and visit Yuki at archery practice!"  
  
  
  
Turning towards the voice startled, Usagi beamed at the idea. "Great! Ice cream, woohoo!"  
  
  
  
Smiling at the antics of her friend, Sakura felt a slight pang of hurt. Could they always carry on as bestfriends when Usagi was now more?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Walking down the street, Usagi and Sakura slurped on their cones silently. 'Hmm...why has Sakura been so quiet?'  
  
  
  
'Nii-chan...he didn't seem too affected by the marriage like Touya-oniichan and I were...but he never really was around or noticed when Usagi was around before... Will he accept her?'  
  
  
  
Finally sick of the silence, Usagi spoke up. "Sakura! Earth to Sakura! Permission to land!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Looking at her friend mildly surprised, Sakura blinked. "Gomen, Usagi- chan but what did you say?"  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you? you've been spaced out ever since you found out about this marriage crap! When will you believe when I tell you nothing will change! We'll just live together now!"  
  
  
  
Licking the last bit of icecream up, Usagi nodded. "We'll still be the best of friends no matter what!"  
  
  
  
Smiling at the reasurence her friend gave her, Sakura winked. "Okay, you win, no more gloomy me. That is until you ground me or something and then you're dead!"  
  
  
  
"Like I would do that! Especially when I'll probably be the one who helped you get into trouble!"  
  
  
  
Giggling now the two girls ran down the street, laughing out loud at their jokes. 'Usagi-chan...that's right. You'll always be my bestfriend.'  
  
  
  
When they finally reached the high school, Usagi slumped onto the gate in a huff. "Ah...Sakura...I won...you owe me another icecream..."  
  
  
  
"No fair Usagi, you got a head start!" Plopping down next to her friend, Sakura huffed. "You know I was holding Yukito's snack too. It weighed me down!"  
  
  
  
"It's just food!"  
  
  
  
"You don't know how much Yuki eats!"  
  
  
  
Making their way down the halls, they could hear voices as they neared the outside court area. Scanning the archery club members, Sakura spotted her brother from the crowd of girls oogling him. "Yuki!"  
  
  
  
"Eh? Sakura!" Spotting his sister, Yuki waved, ushering the girls away and started walking towards them.  
  
  
  
'Yuki...I forgot how cute he was!' Smiling Usagi watched as the boy came closer, a strange feeling in her stomach as he came. 'Weird...a popular boy like Yukito, someone who I would've probably had a crush on is my son...'  
  
  
  
"I see you still have a fan-club, ne Ni-chan?" Sakura grinned slyly as Yukito just smiled, scratching his head. "They just admire the way I play sports."  
  
  
  
Sakura poked him smircking, "I think they like more then that!"  
  
  
  
Yukito blushed as Usagi and Sakura started to giggle. Noticing the other girls bell-like laugh, Yuki turned to her. "And who might you be? I would've noticed such a lovely girl."  
  
  
  
Blushing Usagi, smiled as Sakura introduced her. "Yuki, this is Usagi."  
  
  
  
Startled but not showing it, except his eyes widening a bit Yukito shook her hand, smiling. "Aw, so you're THE Usagi. I'm susprised that my father get's such a cute girl for a wife!"  
  
  
  
Blushing even more, Usagi turned away from him as she felt his gaze on her, reminding her of Touya. "Aw, you charmer. No wonder the girls adore you!"  
  
  
  
As they chatted on Usagi came to enjoy Yukito's company more and more. 'He's so nice! I know we'll be fast friends!'  
  
  
  
Yuki himself felt drawn to the girl, that had been right under his nose for years. 'Her eyes are so kind...you could almost drown gazing at them.'  
  
  
  
Sakura though she was involved in the conversation still noticed what was going on between her brother and Usagi. 'Usagi...first Touya and now Yuki...don't fall in love with two people you can't have...Oh, Usagi.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Weird eh? I thought it was a bit mushy but oh well. I still have to add, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and the gang too eh? ^^;  
  
  
  
Well if you wan't more please REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
  
  
And tell me who you think Usagi should like? It doesn't have to be Touya and Yukito even, though I think they will be the main bidders ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Meroko 


	2. Replacing Precious Memories

Innocent Dream*  
  
  
  
Act: Two  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I update slow ne? ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Usagi! Come on! We're going to be late!" Tapping her foot annoyed, Sakura sighed as she saw her bestfriend and now step-mother racing towards her down the hall.  
  
  
  
It had been like this for a week now. They were always late for school because Usagi insisted on making lunches for them. It was sweet at first but now was getting irritating, not to mention bad for their record.  
  
  
  
"Gomen! But I made you an extra yummy lunch today!" Handing her friend a pink bag, Usagi smiled. "Now come on we're going to be late for school! ...Wait!"  
  
  
  
Looking around for their usual companion, she couldn't find him. "Where's Yuki?"  
  
  
  
Making her way down the street, Sakura motioned the girl to follow. "He went early today. You know, archery practice."  
  
  
  
"Oh." It wasn't a big deal because she had given Yukito his lunch earlier that morning but...Usagi blushed at the thought. She sorta missed him.  
  
  
  
Next to her, Sakura frowned, thinking about the weird cirsumstance she was in. 'Usagi is starting to get close to Yuki...and I know she's getting an infatuation with Touya...but how can I stop any of it?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I'm SO hungry!!" Usagi's stomach growled, as she made her way around the school grounds. She had been so fixated on making great lunches for the rest of her family, she had forgot to make one for herself!  
  
  
  
Stumbling around, trying to find Sakura Usagi finally couldn't take it any longer and slumped down against a tree. 'Food...I need food...'  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Looking down at her curiously, Yukito smiled as he sat himself beside her. "What's wrong with you? Hungry?"  
  
  
  
Eyeing the lunch bag he was holding, Usagi barely kept herself from drooling. It didn't help that she knew what delicious foods were in it, since she packed it either!  
  
  
  
Realizing what was the matter, Yuki stifled a laugh, before handing over the lunch bag. "So you wanna share with me huh?"  
  
  
  
"Arigato Yuki!!" she cried before swiping it out of his hands and raiding the contents.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later of comfortable silence, Yukito smiled as they ate. "You know Usagi...I like when you pack us lunch. It tastes good..."  
  
  
  
Choking on an apple beside him, Usagi blushed crimson. "Y-You t-think so? I've been trying recipes from a book...so their not really mine..."  
  
  
  
"Even so...you put your feelings into what you do, don't you?" He turned to her, making her blush even brighter. "I can tell...that's why Usagi's food tastes the sweetest."  
  
  
  
"I..I'll make you whatever you want!" Beaming Usagi smacked her fist on her chest in a comical fashion. "I'm glad you like my food! And I like seeing Yuki happy so I'll make him whatever he wants!"  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Hiding his blush quickly, Yuki turned away. "Usagi..."  
  
  
  
"Yatta! Go Usagi, cooking guru!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm.." Smiling faintly, at her antics, Yukito bowed his head, a sad expression forming on his face. "You remind me of her..."  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Noticing his sudden mood change, she became serious. "Yukito, are you- "  
  
  
  
"My mother," he cut her off smiling sadly. "You remind me of her Usagi. She was so full of life, just like you. I miss her..."  
  
  
  
Dropping his sandwhich, Yukito laughed a little as a tear slid down his cheek. Bringing his had up, he touched it as Usagi watched, her heart pounding.  
  
  
  
'Yuki...'  
  
  
  
"Ha...A tear? I wonder why...I'm not sad...I'm not...I wonder why I'm crying?"  
  
  
  
Bringing him into a hug, Usagi vowed something to herself silently. 'I'll be her! I'll be the mother you all lost! Yuki, Sakura and...Touya. I...I don't want anybody to be sad!'  
  
  
  
  
  
A ways away from them, hiding behind a tree, Sakura watched, a frown tugging at her lips. She had been looking for Usagi to each lunch with her but when she finally found the girl, she was already with Yukito.  
  
  
  
For some reason Sakura didn't feel like being with them. Maybe she was selfish but she didn't like sharing Usagi with the rest of her family. Usagi was her bestfriend.  
  
  
  
Walking away dejectedly, she wandered around for awhile before a voice called out to her, "S-Sakura-ch-chan!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Swinging around, she was surprised to see Usagi's brother Syaoran calling her sheepishly. Smiling, she waved before going over to where he was eating.  
  
  
  
"Syao-kun! I haven't talked to you for awhile. How are you?"  
  
  
  
Looking at his hands and fighting a blush, Syaoran smiled sadly. "I miss my sister...but besides that I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Sympathetically, laying a hand on his shoulder, Sakura decided to join him. Not noticing his red face, she went on, "I'm sure you do but remember! You can come over anytime to see her! I'm sure she'd like that and I would to!"  
  
  
  
"Y-You would?"  
  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"How are you really?"  
  
  
  
Her smile faltering, Sakura forced it to stay. "What do you mean Syao-kun?"  
  
  
  
Frowning at her attempted cover up, he repeated, "How are you really? I know you cant be okay with this. This...it's just too strange!"  
  
  
  
Playing with the lunch bag in her hands, Sakura traced one of the little bunny faces imprinted on it. "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
He wanted to question further but decided not to push it, so instead Syaoran took another bite of his lunch. 'Sakura-chan...you've been shutting it out haven't you?'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
  
  
"What is it Usa?"  
  
  
  
Walking home from school had been pretty quiet, until Usagi decided to ask, "What was your mother like?"  
  
  
  
Sakura's stumbled in her walk, but turned her wide eyes to Usagi before asking, "Why?"  
  
  
  
Looking down Usagi blushed, looking for the right words but could only come up with, "Just curious."  
  
  
  
A thoughtful look on her face, Sakura frowned for a moment. "I don't remember much because I was so young when she passed away but...I do remember her smile. She has such a bright smile! Everyone loved it."  
  
  
  
Usagi made note to check up on her smiles when the got home.  
  
  
  
"And...she was very energetic. Always moving around and taking care of us...very motherly I suppose."  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Usagi thought, as Sakura looked at her curiously.  
  
  
  
'What are you up to Usa?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Touya! Let me handle that!"  
  
  
  
Taking the stray books from his hands, Usagi started to put them away for him. "I'll take care of cleaning, you should study!!"  
  
  
  
Scowling, he attempted to snatch the books away but she held them out of reach, with a coy smile. "Na, ah, ah! I told you I would put them away!"  
  
  
  
Touya had enough. Usagi had been like this for days now, always cleaning up after everyone and trying to be 'motherly' as she put it. To him it was just plain insulting, to be babied by a women who wasn't even really related to him.  
  
  
  
Did she really think she could replace their mother? No one could do that and he was getting fed up with her attempts. Her annoying, childish behavior got on his nerves but she was always around him. Trying to talk and get closer to him. Did she actually think he could get closer by doing these kinds of things?! He had it.  
  
  
  
Grabbing her arm, he swung her around, bringing her face close to his and startling her. "T-Touya! What are you doing?!"  
  
  
  
Making her look straight into his eyes, she winced at his gaze as he started, "Stop being a brat! I know what you're trying to do and I'm telling you now to stop it. Get it through your head you cannot replace our mother! Stop trying to be her!!"  
  
  
  
Usagi started to shake, as she struggled to escape his piercing gaze. Is that what he thought of her? A brat? Having the sudden urge to run away, she didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
Letting her go, Touya turned his back on her as he made his way to the door. "I don't like women like you...they can never take something as it is and always have to pry...stay...stay away from me. Okaa-san."  
  
  
  
When she was alone, Usagi couldn't stop the warm tears from streaming down her cheeks. He was right. She was trying to replace their mother wasn't she? Feeling sick inside, Usagi hugged herself as Touya's words replayed in her mind.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't care what he thinks...I don't! I don't care! I don't even know him!!"  
  
  
  
Outside the door listening to her cries, Sakura frowned. "Usagi..."  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Touya was mean wasn't he? @_@  
  
  
  
  
  
-Meroko 


End file.
